Family Keeps No Secrets
by Shakespeare's Lemonade
Summary: Will Peter ever know who he is. Will Claire & Nathan ever feel like family? What does all this have to do with Mohinder,Matt,Molly & Sylar? Lives will be changed forever. Set after KoS.PeterCaitlin,ClaireWest,MohinderOC. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

"**Family Keeps No Secrets"**

**By: Eruthiawen V. Lairelandon**

**AKA: Shakespeare's Lemonade**

**Rated: K+ for future violence**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Summary: Caitlin opens the box and Peter decides to look for his family, and his family (Nathan & Claire) decides to find him with a little unwanted help from Molly and her dads. PeterCaitlin.**

**A/N: This was originally intended to be a one shot, but, as always, my brain had other ideas. However, if no one reviews I may get very depressed. You have been warned :) Review please; CC is good, but no flames. If you flame I will be forced to block you.**

It was seven thirty A.M. in Cork, Ireland. Peter and Caitlin had been up all night. Sometimes talking, sometimes silent. This was one of the silent times. Peter was staring off into space, seemingly in his own world. Caitlin looked over at the box sitting innocently in front of Peter. Her curiosity escalating, she reached over to the infamous container. "Family keeps no secrets," he had said. Did that mean Peter should not keep secrets from himself? Just as she was about to lift the lid Peter's hand shot out and grabbed hers. Caitlin thought Peter had been daydreaming, but apparently, he was as alert as ever.

"I'll look for you," she said

"No!" Peter said, looking into her eyes, "I cannot ask you to do what I'm afraid to."

"You're not asking me," Caitlin held his gaze. _I love you, Peter._

"What did you say?" Peter looked shocked.

"I said 'you're not asking me'."

"No, after that."

"Nothing, that's all I said," she looked at him curiously, "you keep hearing things that people don't actually say."

"No, I heard that guy last night and I heard you. You said, 'I love you, Peter'."

"What other powers do you have?"

"Wha--?" all of the sudden Peter started hearing what sounded like a million voices all at once, and then they stopped.

"I didn't say that out loud," Caitlin said, "you read my mind." Peter turned away from her and closed his eyes; concentrating. _Yes, I do love you, Peter, _he heard,_ Do you love me? This is crazy; I'm in love with someone who doesn't even know himself. It's O.K Caitlin; breathe._ Peter stopped listening to her thoughts and pushed the box across the table. Caitlin glanced from the box to Peter and back again.

"It's all right," he said, "Family keeps no secrets."

H H H H H H H H

Slowly, deliberately, Caitlin opened the box that held Peter's past. Peter sat across the table, unnaturally calm. Maybe that was another one of his powers. She sifted through money, various and sundry punch cards, and wallet size photos. The later of which she immediately handed to Peter. He took in each one. The first was a family portrait. He knew because he was in it. He had more hair then, but it was defiantly he. There were two older people who were probably his parents and a man and woman who must have been his brother and sister-in-law or vice/versa. The other pictures were of the same people. There was also one of an African-American woman, but it was the last of the pictures that sparked Peter's curiosity, a young blonde girl. He looked on the back. There was a name; _Claire_. He showed Caitlin the picture.

"I don't know who she is," he said sadly. Caitlin held his hand

"Let's start by finding out who you are." She handed him a driver's license and a nursing license.

"Peter Petrelli," he read out loud, "from New York, 27 year old, hospice nurse." He looked up at Caitlin, "Maybe I wasn't so bad after all."

"I told you," she said and handed him a cell phone, "this may have some useful information." Peter flipped it open to see another image of the blonde girl as his wallpaper. Who was she? He pressed the contacts button and looked down the list, "Nathan, Mom, Claire," he stopped on that name and hit send.

**So, I kind of leave you hanging. You want to hear the rest? Review :) I didn't know how old Peter was so I made up a number.**


	2. Conversations, Interruptions, & More Min

**A/N: I don't own this, incase you were wondering. So Peter was 26 in season one? Well I suppose I'm better at guessing age than I thought I was. I just like 27. So, we'll assume he had a birthday :) Thanks for all the reveiws! I love you all! (Well, sort of :)**

Chapter Two

"Conversations, Interruptions, & More Mind-Reading"

Claire awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. It was almost midnight. _Who could be calling in the middle of the night? _she thought. She checked the caller ID, _Peter!_ She answered immediately

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Claire? This is Peter."

"Where are you?!"

"I'm in Ireland, but more importantly, I have no idea who you are, or for that matter who I am."

"What?"

"I don't know, amnesia or something." Claire was silent. Peter was alive. He'd gone a little loopy, but that was workable.

"I'm your niece," she finally said.

"Why weren't you in the family picture?" Peter asked

"It's complicated, but no one knew who I was until about five months ago. Your brother, Nathan, is my father."

"Is he the tall, creepy-looking one?"

"Probably."

"What about my parents?"

"I don't really know. Your dad died before I knew you and your mom is creepier than Nathan is. She wanted to take me to Paris, to keep me safe. You didn't want me to go."

"That raises another question. Keep you safe from what, and does it involve the strange things I can do?"

"Your power? I have that too. Sort of"

"I'm so confused," Peter lamented.

"Ok," Claire said, "Let's start from the beginning. You rescued me from a bad guy named Syler on homecoming night (I was a cheerleader). Someone told you to, 'save the cheerleader,' and 'save the world.' Anyway, when you met me you absorbed my power. That's what you do. Your brother's was the first power you absorbed. He can fly."

"I can fly?!"

"Are you interrupting me?"

"Sorry."

"You call me in the middle of the night and then you interrupt me!"

"I won't do it again. Continue."

"Good. As I was saying, you absorb the power of anyone you come in contact with."

"Um, 'with' is a preposition."

"Are you interrupting again?! How can you not remember who you are, but you remember proper grammar?"

"I don't know." Peter heard another voice from Claire's house.

"Claire," it said, "what are you doing?"

"I have to go," Claire said and hung up.

H H H H H H H H

Peter set the phone down,

"What happened?" Caitlin asked.

"She had to go," Peter said distantly, "someone overheard her." He glanced down at the contents of the box again. Not much to go on, but that cell phone. It was the strongest link to his past.

"Maybe I should call some of these other numbers." Peter picked up the phone again. "Claire said my brother has power too." Caitlin stood up.

"I think that's a good idea," she said, "I'm going to get some sleep. You should consider that too."

"If I were to…" Peter began, "return to the U.S… can I ask you?"

"Don't ask. Just tell me when." Caitlin looked deep into his eyes, _I love you, Peter I'll go anywhere with you._ Peter smiled.

"I love you too," he said out loud. "Claire said I can fly. I'm going to ask Nathan how far."

"You mean to fly across the ocean?" Caitlin said incredulously.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Peter teased.

"Never mind. I've seen you do incredible things. I'm sure you can fly across the Atlantic, but what about me?"

"I'll carry you," Peter said as if it was the most logical explanation. He saw the look on Caitlin's face and added, "Or you can ride on my back." She still wasn't sure. She decided just to trust Peter and go to sleep.

"We'll leave in the morning," Peter said. Then he made a face, "I mean tonight. I guess you're right, I do need sleep."

**Well, there's chapter two I hope you liked it :) **


	3. Cell Phones & Runaways

Chapter Three 

Cell Phones & Runaways

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I will probably update tomorow, but then you will have to wait till monday. I want to clarify, since "Paire" is popular, that I will never write a "Paire." I think that's wrong. This is going to end up being Claire/Wes. There may be other pairings in the future.**

Nathan Petrelli woke the ever-annoying sound of his cell phone. He looked at the clock; three A.M. it said. It wouldn't be Claire because it was midnight in California. He picked up the phone. Peter, the screen said. Nathan answered,

"Peter?! Is that you?!" He demanded

"Yeah, Nathan, it's Peter, but don't get too exited. I seem to have lost my memory. I found my cell phone and called Claire. She's your daughter right?"

"Yeah, hey, why are you calling in the middle of the night?"

"I'm not in New York."

"Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll be home soon."

"How are you getting here?"

"Well, I can fly right?"

"You're going to fly here?"

"You and Caitlin. I can only imagine what Claire would have said."

"Who's Caitlin?"

"No one."

"I didn't mean it that way. Flying has been useful at times. Well, not lately anyway. I'm so relieved to hear from you."

"That's nice to know. I'm sure you're a great brother."

"Actually I was kind of a jerk before I flew you out of Kirby Plaza and dropped you over the ocean."

"_Before_ you dropped me?"

"I didn't mean to. You kind of blew up and sent me flying back home."

"Well I guess I can't blame you for that. Hey, I could talk all day, but I was up all night so I'm going to sleep. This might actually cure the jetlag."

"Right. I'll see you soon. I love you." Peter was silent. Right now, he only loved one person. It didn't help matters that he only knew a hand-full of people, but he wanted to love his brother so he said,

"I love you too."

H H H H H H H H

Claire woke before the rest of her family. She quickly dressed, grabbed a breakfast bar, and left the house. She got to the mailbox and left a note for her dad. Claire took a deep breath and started down the sidewalk. If any one had been watching they might have noticed that her backpack was not stuffed with its usual textbooks, but a bundle of clothing wrapped around money, snacks, toiletries, and the gun Peter had given her with which to shoot him incase he went nuclear. When Mr. Bennett walked in on her conversation with Peter the night before Claire explained it as, "one of the girls" having a homework emergency and needing help. He then proceeded to tell her to be more invisible and not to give out her phone number. She pretended to listen and when he went back to bed, she packed her things. She stuffed her books under her bed so as not to arouse suspicion, and set her alarm. When she got to the end of the block, Claire made sure no one was watching and crossed the street to a small park. She found a group of bushes and concealed herself among them. She then pulled out her cell phone and called Wes.

"Hello?" his voice was groggy.

"Wes, it's Claire."

"It's five o'clock in the morning, Claire."

"I am aware of that. I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important."

"What do you want?"

"I need a ride."

"Where?"

"New York, then Ireland."

"New York?! Ireland?!"

"Calm down. This has to be a secret. I need your help finding my dad and my uncle. They're like us."

"I thought your dad worked at 'Copy Kingdom'."

"No, my real dad. I'm adopted. My dad can fly too, and my uncle, who's been missing for four months, kind of absorbs other peoples' power."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter. Will you help me?"

"I don't know, Claire…"

"Wes, my adoptive dad is the guy with the horn-rimmed glasses."

"What?!"

"Listen, I don't know whose side he's on, but I'm not going to wait around to find out. I know Peter is on my side."

"Peter?"

"My uncle, will you just come over here?"

"O.k. I'm coming. Where are you?" Claire gave him directions and told him to pack for a few days.

H H H H H H H H

When Wes arrived at the park, Claire was nowhere in sight. All of the sudden someone jumped out of the bushes and onto his back.

"Ahhh!" he cried out and took to the sky. Whatever was on his back held on tight.

**O.k. there's chapter three. Please review :) Another cliff-hanger, I love these.**


	4. Flights & Road Blocks

**Chapter Four**

**Flights & Road Blocks**

**A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews they make me smile :) So, in this chapter there is a little bit of flirting. You have been warned.**

"Did I scare you?" Claire said in Wes' ear.

"Claire!" he scolded. She giggled. Wes rolled his eyes. Deciding to get revenge, he grabbed her arms, swung her around, and held her by her wrists.

"Wes!" she squealed, "Stop. I'm going to fall!"

"Not till you say you're sorry."

"Wes!"

"No."

"Fine! I'm sorry I scared you, you little girl!"

"Good enough," he pulled her up to a secure position, "Right, then ma'am, where to?" Claire smacked the back of his head.

"I told you, New York and Ireland. How fast can you fly?"

"I don't know. You want to find out?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." He sped up and Claire knew she would need a hairbrush later.

"So, you want to explain all this?" Wes asked.

"All right," Claire said, "but you have to promise not to interrupt me." Wes nodded. "O.k. here goes. I've known I was adopted for several years, but I never knew my parents." She then proceeded to tell Wes in a roundabout manner of meeting Peter, discovering he was her uncle, and saving the world.

"Wow." Wes said when she was finished.

"Yeah, 'wow'," Claire said, "now you know why I want to find Peter. He's the only family I have, and I hope… maybe my dad will start liking me now that we know Peter is alive."

"I'm sure your dad loves you."

"I hope so."

H H H H H H H H

Nathan Petrelli woke at eight o'clock A.M. He hadn't been up that early in four months. He took a shower and shaved his beard, another thing he hadn't done in four months (the beard not the shower). As long as were on the subject, the most prevalent thought in his mind was that he missed Claire. He had never missed her, but he did now. When he thought his energy should have been focused on finding Peter, he was thinking about his estranged daughter. It made perfect sense even though he didn't understand it at the time. A short time later, he realized that he had been missing her for the past four months, but he couldn't set his glass down long enough to notice. Nathan decided to go for a walk to clear his muddled mind. He did not know how far he went or how long he had been walking when he came upon a grade school playground. Watching the children play made him think more of Claire. He wondered what she was like as a child. Just as he was about to retreat deeper into his memories, he was approached by a little girl. She had straight, dark hair and looked to be about eight years old.

"You're looking for someone," she stated bluntly.

"Yes," Nathan said, "how do you know?"

"I had a dream."

"What is your name?"

"Molly Walker-Suresh-Parkman."

H H H H H H H H

Peter Petrelli woke to find he was still sitting in the same chair he had been in for 15 hours. It was four o'clock P.M. and to his dismay, he found Ricky sitting across the table.

"There are beds you know," he glared at Peter.

"Yeah," Peter said as he stretched out. Sleeping in wooden chairs is not advisable. Ricky leaned in closer to Peter.

"You're not taking my sister anywhere without me," he said.

"I thought we were supposed to be a big happy family," there was a hint of sarcasm in Peter's voice.

"Yeah," Ricky didn't even try to hide _his_ sarcasm, "family sticks together."

"How am I supposed to carry both of you?"

"How should I know? I'm sure you'll come up with something." With that, he got up and retreated to one of the other rooms. _This could slow things down,_ Peter thought, _but if I can move things with my mind, heal myself, and fly I'm sure I can carry two people across the ocean. No big deal. I wonder where I could get some rock climbing harnesses._

**So, there's chapter four, let me know what you think, review!**


	5. Lunch & Providetial Meetings

**Chapter Five**

**Lunch & Providential Meetings**

**A/N: This story should take place after the last two episodes. My birthday was yesterday. Heroes is on tonight!!! This story got 2001 hits!!! YAY! Thanks for all of the reviews:)**

Claire and West stopped for lunch at two o'clock, central time. They landed on the outskirts of a small town in Nebraska. Claire put on a hat to hide her wind blown hair and they walked into town. They decided to eat at a locally owned café on the main street. When the waitress brought their food, she asked,

"You two tourists?"

"Uh… no," Claire said, "We're just passing through."

"Ah," the waitress seemed curious, but she left them alone. When she brought the check, she asked,

"Where are you heading now?"

"New York," Claire said, without hesitation, she faked a smile, "Home. We need to go." She stood and paid the waitress. "Come on bro'." She grabbed her backpack and headed to the door. West followed quickly. When they were out of earshot of the restaurant, he asked,

"What was that all about?" Claire gave him a questioning look, "That whole 'we're going home' and I'm your brother?"

"I wanted her to stop asking questions."

"Why?" Claire sighed.

"When you've been through what I have you'll understand."

"How do you mean?"

"You'll feel like everyone's watching you. Like you're some kind of freak. Like you can't trust anyone and they can't trust you, even family."

"But your family is like us."

"Yeah," Claire looked away from him, "but sometimes they can be the least trustworthy."

H H H H H H H H

Nathan Petrelli stared at the little girl.

"Suresh?! Parkman?!" She smiled at his astonishment

"My official last name is Parkman since I was adopted, but when they signed the papers I asked if I could add Suresh. I have a weird family. I kind of have two dads."

"I know them. Matt told me about you. He said you were having bad dreams. Was I a part of the nightmare?"

"No," Molly said quickly, "You're not the nightmare man. You were part of a different dream."

"Will you tell me your dream?"

"I saw a man, you, looking for something. I asked if I could help. You said, 'Peter'. Who is Peter?"

"Peter… He's my brother. He's been missing for a long time. Can you find him?"

"I need a picture of him and a map."

"I have a picture, but no map." Molly looked behind her.

"Oh, look! There's Mohinder!" she ran to the playground gate to give her hero a hug. Nathan followed down the sidewalk and shook Dr. Suresh's hand.

"Nathan," he looked surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Well," Nathan began, "I was going for a walk, but it seems fate or something like it had other ideas." He looked meaningfully at molly, "She says she can find Peter." Mohinder looked around nervously.

"Molly," he said, "will you give us a moment." She smiled,

"Of course," she said. "The adults want to talk about me," she threw over her shoulder as she returned to the playground.

"I do not think asking Molly to find people is such a good idea," Mohinder said when she was gone.

"Why not?" Nathan asked.

"Last time she looked for someone the results were not… pleasant." He got a distant look in his eyes, "I do not want to put her through that again."

"Look, I know you don't believe things happen for a reason, but--"

"That is not true."

"All right, I think there's a reason I met Molly today. I have to try to find my brother. I promise that if it looks like Molly's having a hard time, we'll stop. I have my own kids. Even a girl… somewhere."

H H H H H H H H

Matt Parkman was getting ready to go home when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID, Mohinder.

"I'm on my way home," he said.

"Matt, Nathan Petrelli is here."

"Did he find something new?"

"No, he wants Molly to find Peter."

"Peter's alive?"

"Apparently, we'll wait for you. If Molly--"

"Don't!" Matt interrupted, "We must assume that Molly's power only has ill side-effects with the Nightmare Man, unless we try again we'll never know. I'll be home soon."


	6. Harnesses, Rainstorms, & Telephone Calls

**Chapter Six**

**Harnesses, Rainstorms & Telephone Calls**

**A/N: Only one review for chapter five??? I'm rather dissapointed. That's ok you can just give me two for this chapter. A little recap: I do not own this, I borowed it to use for my own purposes. This mostly takes place after "Kindness of Strangers."**

Peter looked up to see Caitlin sit across from him.

"Have you got it figured out?" She asked.

"No," Peter said frustratedly, "I can't find a way to attach more than two." He was trying to put together three rock-climbing harnesses they had bought that afternoon when they discovered their party was larger than originally anticipated.

"Maybe you won't need more than two," Caitlin suggested.

"What are you saying?"

"If you wear one and Ricky wears the other, you can just carry me like you said this morning."

"Hmmm…" Peter scribbled a diagram on a notepad. It didn't look like anything Caitlin had ever seen, but she was sure the scrawling meant something to Peter.

"You know," he said, "that just might work." He stood and immediately regretted it as all the blood rushed to his head. "Let's go experiment." He grabbed Caitlin's hand and hurried out the door.

H H H H H H H H

When they got out side, it was pouring rain.

"Peter, let's go back, we'll get soaked!" Caitlin said.

"It'll just take a minute," Peter said, "Maybe I can fly above the clouds." Caitlin glared at him. Without warning, Peter picked her up and shot into the sky. She screamed while he laughed.

"This is fun!" He said.

"This is crazy!" Caitlin shouted. He laughed again and accelerated his flight, higher and higher until they were no longer subject to the downpour and the town was out of sight.

H H H H H H H H

When Noah Bennett overslept, he assumed Claire had already left for school and didn't suspect a thing until he saw that the flag on the mailbox had been raised. He opened it to find a folded piece of notebook paper with his name on it. He unfolded it and read:

_ Dear Dad,_

_If you're reading this, I am very far away. Please don't worry about me; I'm safe. I can't really stop you from looking for me. I headed east. You can probably deduce the rest. I'm going to look for Peter. He was the one on the phone last night. I know you're probably angry with me and I'm sorry things happened this way, but you are fanatical when it comes to my protection. I don't need protection and I don't want you to get into trouble because of me. I know you don't trust me and that scares me because you act as if you have something to hide. I miss you already and I still love you. I think it's time for me to go back to my real family. Say goodbye to Mom and Lyle fore me. _

_Love,_

_Claire Bennet Petrelli_

Noah fell to his knees in the driveway.

"I'm sorry, Claire," he whispered, "I should have trusted you."

H H H H H H H H

When Claire and West were about half an hour from New York, the annoying cell phone rang again. The screen said, "Dad."

"Aw, crap!" Claire exclaimed. "I don't know which 'Dad' this is."

"I guess you'll just have to answer it," West smiled

"Or I could just not answer it."

"But then you'll never know." Claire sighed

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She answered the phone.

"Claire, it's Nathan," the phone said.

"You're not supposed to call yourself 'Nathan' to me."

"Whatever."

"You're not going to argue with me?"

"No, I found someone who can find Peter."

"Where?!"

"Here in New York. Peter said he talked to you."

"Yeah, he said he was in Ireland."

"Well, that's more than he gave me."

"I'm on my way there. Where are you?" Nathan gave her the address to the Parkman-Suresh residence.

"Are you flying in?"

"Technically, yes."

"What does that mean?"

"I found another friend; a flyer."

"Sometimes I wonder how many of us there are."

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you soon."

"All right, I love you Claire." Claire was surprised that he would say that. He _was_ her father, but he didn't really know her. It didn't matter. Now Claire had what she had always wanted. In a tear-choked voice she said,

"I love you too, Dad."


	7. Reunion, Aftermath, & ChickFights

**Chapter Seven**

**Reunion, Aftermath, & "Chick"-Fights**

**A/N: This chapter may be a little bit longer :) Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm so happy I found my memory stick! **

In an apartment in New York, three men were weighing their options.

"The way I see it," Nathan was saying, "If anything is going to happen we'll be able to tell. If we can get anywhere near Peter, that's good enough for me." Matt looked over at Mohinder.

"He's got a point," Matt reasoned. Mohinder was not in a reasonable humor.

"All right," he said, "but I do not have to be happy about it, and it's my call when she's had enough."

"That's all I want," Nathan said. They heard a knock at the door. Matt went over and looked through the peephole.

"It's a blonde girl and some guy. They're probably about seventeen."

"Claire!" Nathan said.

"I'll get Molly," Mohinder said and headed back to her room. Matt opened the door. There stood Claire. Nathan stared at her. Matt stepped away from the door and Claire came through, followed by West. An awkward moment followed when Mohinder and Molly emerged from Molly's room. No one knew quite what to say as father and daughter gazed on one another for the first time in four months. Claire was seriously contemplating introducing West and sitting down without so much as a how-do-you-do for Nathan. But sometimes the right thing to do is the easiest and the most obvious. Thus, Claire flew into her father's arms. The two detached only after several minutes of crying, apologizing, and forgiving. Molly was grinning from ear to ear, Mohinder seemed somewhat baffled, Matt just shook his head, and West took a seat, trying to let Claire have her moment. Finally, Claire said,

"Dad, this is West. You might have a little bit in common." Molly decided now was the time to inject herself into the conversation.

"So," she said, "who do you want me to find?"

H H H H H H H H

Noah Bennett punched some numbers into his phone.

"I'm not coming in today," he said, "family emergency." He didn't wait for a reply, but raced back to the house.

"Honey!" He called as he came through the front door.

"What is it, Noah?" Sandra said coming out of the kitchen. He set the letter on the table.

"Claire's gone."

"What?!" She dropped the plate of eggs she was holding with a crash.

"I'm going after her," he said as he started up the stairs, "tell Lyle I'm on a business trip."

"Oh, no you don't," Sandra started after him; leaving the eggs for Mr. Muggles to find. By the time she reached the hallway he was coming out of the bedroom, buttoning the last button on a more inconspicuous shirt than his "Copy Kingdom" uniform.

"I'm not lying to my son anymore," she said.

"Tell him--"

"I'm telling him the truth." She put her hand on his shoulder, "Noah, I don't want you to end up like that picture."

"What?"

"The picture on your computer. Don't you know I check these things?"

"I won't, I promise."

"Pie crust."

H H H H H H H H

High above Cork Peter and Caitlin soared. They hadn't spoken in what seemed like forever.

"I feel so alive up here," Peter said suddenly.

"You feel dead on the ground?" Caitlin teased.

"I think there are degrees of aliveness. There are people who simply exist and then there are those who live."

"You sure have a lot to say for someone who doesn't remember anything but the past three days."

"I remember general things, just nothing about myself."

"We'd better not go too high," Caitlin changed the subject, "we might suffocate or something."

"I don't think I can suffocate."

"You're not the only one here."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't ever want to go down."

"No one can live with their heads in the clouds for very long."

"But we can for a few more minutes." Peter kissed Caitlin to prevent any further protest.

H H H H H H H H

Molly held a pin over the map. She looked at the picture of Peter one more time, and began to move the pin.

"He's in a pretty, green place," she said.

"Ireland," Claire whispered. Molly went on,

"There's a town," she placed the pin in Cork, "I see a building, like an inn, it's called…Wandering Rocks. He's inside, sitting by a table with a girl, she looks nice. His hair is shorter, and he's wearing…" Molly gasped, "A necklace that looks like the sign from my dreams. He… he can see me." Mohinder grabbed her hand.

"Get out, Molly!" He said.

"No, I'm fine; he's not like the Nightmare Man. Can you hear me? He can! I'm Molly, how can you see me? He says he has power, like me."

"He has many different powers," Nathan said.

"We're coming… we'll be there soon." Molly opened her eyes.

"How does he look?" Nathan asked.

"Well," Molly said, knowing that was what Nathan meant. She stood up and went towards her room. Mohinder stopped her.

"What did you mean by '_we'll_ be there soon'?" He asked

"I want to go to," she said, simply, and disappeared into her bedroom.

"No," Mohinder looked at Matt, "No," He repeated shaking his head. Matt shrugged. Nathan looked confused.

"We wouldn't mind one extra," Nathan said, "We have two flyers."

"Try two extra. You are not taking Molly anywhere without me," Mohinder insisted.

"You're just going to run off and leave me all alone?" Matt asked, disbelieving.

"Well, we can't take all three of you," Nathan said. Thus, the battle began. Both Matt and Mohinder wanted to go with the Petrellis to Ireland, while Nathan insisted they couldn't carry that many. Finally, they heard a small "Ahem!" They looked down to see Molly standing in their midst with a pink backpack and wearing a hat,

"Why do you all talk about me as if I wasn't here?" she asked. Claire and West had to stifle chuckles.

"We'll figure something out," Nathan said, also holding back laughter. Then it all broke loose. The whole room ended up in tears,

"You're worse than a bunch of girls," Molly said.

**If you don't get that, it's from Mary Poppins. "That's a pie crust promise; easily made, easily broken."**


	8. Adventures on the Atlantic

**Adventures on the Atlantic**

**A/N: My very first action scene. I hope it's not too confusing. In this chapter, Mohinder goes a little Bilbo Baggins on us. (Hobbit reference)**

Mohinder Suresh stared at the contraption that Nathan and West had built for carrying passengers to Ireland.

"Surely you jest?" he said

"Surely I do not," Nathan said absently, putting the finishing touches on his invention. It consisted of the remains of a canvas tent with each side wrapped around and nailed to a 2x4. Also attached to the 2x4s on the short ends were ropes that came together at the top and connected to a makeshift harness. Nathan and West attached themselves and West called in a satirical tone,

"All aboard the Hammock Express!" Claire, Molly, and Matt sat down on the contrivance, but Mohinder just stared, disbelieving.

"Come on," Molly said, "Aren't you exited about this adventure?"

"Actually… no," Mohinder replied, "I've had enough of those distasteful things you like to call 'adventures.' What if we fall off? Are there no seat belts?" Nathan rolled his eyes.

"West," he said, "go get our friend some duct tape."

"Never mind." Mohinder sat down next to Claire.

"Don't worry," she said, "if you fall off I'll jump after you."

"What good would that do?"

"I don't know," Claire shrugged, "I wouldn't die." Mohinder glared at her.

"Life is an adventure." West said as he and Nathan began to fly.

"That makes me feel better," Mohinder said sarcastically. Little did he know that everyone else felt the same, but they would all soon be in for a bigger adventure than they originally intended.

H H H H H H H H

Lyle Bennett got home from school late. When he arrived, the house was dark save for one light in the living room. Upon entering the house, he saw a broken plate on the floor and his mother sitting on the couch with an unhappy Mr. Muggles. Dogs shouldn't eat eggs.

"What's wrong?" Lyle knew immediately it had something to do with Claire and Dad.

"Your dad," Sandra began slowly, "Wants me to tell you he's on a business trip. Claire ran away to find her family again."

"Dad went after her." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Lyle headed for the stairs, satisfied with the answer. This was nothing new. He seemed to accept that his family was weird. When he reached the third step he turned and asked,

"When are they coming home?"

"I don't know," Sandra sobbed. Maybe this time _was_ different.

H H H H H H H H

Noah Bennett sat alone on the airplane, pondering his problematic situation. How did Claire get a plane ticket? How was he going to find her? These and more questions percolated in his mind followed by: why am I here? He suppressed these thoughts and concentrated on finding Claire. His first stop was to visit Nathan Petrelli. If she weren't there, Nathan would know where to look.

H H H H H H H H

High above the Atlantic, a strange bird flew. It had no wings, but six mouths and twenty-four arms and legs. It was the mouths that got on Nathan Petrelli's nerves. All but one of them was reasonably quiet, but that one was enough. Claire spent most of her time on the other side of the vehicle, which was ok with Nathan. He knew West was more than a friend to Claire. He could tell that by the way West talked about her while they were building the flying machine. At first Nathan thought, being the father of a teenaged girl would be extremely challenging, and he had no doubt it would be eventually, but for now it was the least of his worries. Claire seemed to be able to take care of herself and she already had a boyfriend of whom Nathan keenly approved. His most immediate worry, excluding finding Peter, was the aforesaid mouth. It belonged to a calmly, hysterical Mohinder. He kept mumbling to himself and fidgeting. He was still put out about the seatbelt thing. When they were about an hour from their destination, Nathan decided he'd had enough of Mohinder's oxymoronic hysteria.

"Will you stop--" he was cut short when he felt a jerk on the ropes and heard everyone scream. From that moment, everything happened at once. Claire grabbed Molly and handed her to West while shouting at Matt to get up with her. Mohinder started sliding down towards Nathan or, more imminently, the Atlantic Ocean. Claire slid down after him and grabbed a hold of his shirt collar. Mohinder let out an awful gagged sound.

"I'm sure you're overreacting," Claire said as her grip on his collar and the edge of the hammock began to slip. Mohinder was sure he was going to die. His mind started to wander. He forgot entirely about the collar cutting into his neck, the treacherous ocean below, and the fact that his life was in the hands of a sixteen-year-old girl, literally. He felt movement, but he wasn't falling, he was going up. Someone had a death grip on his arm. He dangled in mid-air for a moment before feeling the sensation of weightlessness. He was falling.

**So, another cliffhanger. I'm glad none of you knows where I live :)**


	9. An UnExpected Guest

**Chapter Nine**

**An Un-Expected Guest**

**A/N: in my world, Ricky is still alive. A warning: there will be more violence in this chapter, and some blood, also a very freaky person. Nathan uses a big word too. Sorry this took a little longer. Chapter ten is in progress.**

Mohinder Suresh came to his senses just in time to reach out and grab a hold of Nathan's ankle. At the time, he had no idea it was Nathan's ankle, he just knew it was something stable. As he held on for dear life, he felt thrilled that he wasn't dead yet. Nathan, however, was not so thrilled. He grimaced as the pain shot up his leg. He felt like he was being torn in two.

"Need some help there?" West asked as he flew under Nathan.

"Less talk, more alleviation," Nathan growled.

"Right, hold on, Molly," West let go of her and lifted Mohinder up onto Nathan's back. As soon as Mohinder was settled in, the pain in Nathan's ankle subsided. He thought it strange, but decided to ignore it. West flew up beside him and asked,

"Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you," Nathan answered. Mohinder found himself staring directly at Claire's ear. It was not a particularly unpleasant panorama; however, he did not want to be viewing an ear for the remainder of the trip. He tried to reposition himself, and got an annoyed comment about balance from Nathan.

"How much longer do you think it will be?" he finally asked.

"I don't know," Nathan replied, "Does anyone know where we are?" everyone shrugged their shoulders or shook their heads.

"Might it have been a good idea to bring a map?" Mohinder said in an, "I-told-you-so" sort of way. Nathan and West rolled their eyes. At last, Matt spoke up,

"A map wouldn't have done any good; there are no land marks around here." Everyone thought about that. Then Claire said,

"Molly can direct us, can't you?"

"I don't know," Molly said sleepily. She had been about to fall asleep to the sound of the sea when she was rudely interrupted. "I'll try." She closed her eyes and searched for Peter. "A little more to the left," she said, and went back to her nap.

H H H H H H H H

In New York, Noah Bennett searched for Claire. No one was home at the Petrelli mansion, and he couldn't get anyone on his or her cell phone. He had just about given up when he noticed a voice mail on his phone. He suspected it must have been when he was on the plane. It was from Claire.

"_Dad,"_ it said,_ "If you're in New York, I'm not there. Don't worry; I'm safe. If you wish to follow, which I know you do, I'm in Cork, Ireland. I may see you there. _So, that was how it was going to be. Every time he thought he was catching up, she would leave him another clue. He called the airport.

"I need your next available flight to Ireland," he said.

H H H H H H H H

Peter looked out the window of the Wandering Rocks. There was a thunderstorm coming from the east.

"I don't think we'll be able to fly in this weather," he said despondently. Caitlin set down the glass she was washing.

"You've waited four months," she said, "one more night won't hurt." Peter smiled at her encouragement. "Besides," she continued, "I've had enough flying for one day."

"Oh, you enjoyed it," Peter teased.

"Well," Caitlin was still ambiguous, "I guess that last part wasn't so bad." They both smiled. Then Peter changed the subject.

"What does your brother think of me?" He asked. Caitlin grinned, as if enjoying her own personal joke. Finally, when she sensed Peter could no longer take the suspense she said,

"He loves you like a brother. He always wanted a little brother. He's rough around the edges, but that's just because he's protective of his family." Peter looked skeptical. "Really, Peter, he views you as one of us."

"If you say so." Caitlin sighed.

"You want me to prove it to you?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

H H H H H H H H

As it was, Caitlin didn't have to prove anything to Peter. Proof of Ricky's loyalty came of its own accord. Peter was taking the garbage out to the dumpster in the alley when some one came up behind him.

"At last I've found you," the stranger said in a sinister voice. Peter whirled around and came face to face with a disheveled looking young man. He took a step back and said,

"Who are you?" The alien cocked his head.

"Don't you remember, Peter?" he looked him over, "You got a hair cut, but you are Peter Petrelli. Aren't you?"

"Yes, how do I know you?" Peter still wasn't sure about this weirdo. The afore mentioned, "Weirdo" smiled.

"It doesn't matter," he took a step closer to Peter, who continued backing away. "Finally I will have everything back." He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Peter. "This doesn't have quite the same charm as the last way I killed you, but it will have to do." He squeezed the trigger. Peter looked down and saw blood soaking his shirt. He looked back at the man, confused.

"I knew that wouldn't kill you," he said and pushed Peter to the ground. The visitor flipped him over and put the gun to the back of his head. "But this will." he finished. Only he didn't finish. He was cut short by a 2x4 to the head, complements of Ricky.

H H H H H H H H

Back in the Wandering Rocks, Caitlin tied the stranger up while Ricky got Peter a new shirt. He came out of the back room and said,

"That one of your friends?" Peter smiled slightly, and put on the clean shirt.

"Obviously not," he said, "unless I'm the sort of person to have friends that would shoot me, which I don't think I am."

"For sure, but I take issue with always having to get you new clothes."

"Hey, it's not my fault people hate me."

"No, it couldn't be."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Boys," Caitlin said, coming into the main room, "of course you could never intentionally make people hate you. That's what Ricky was saying."

"Yeah," Ricky confirmed. Peter sensed his "siblings" were ganging up on him. However, he had no time to get back at them as several customers walked through the door.

**Well, I didn't kill Mohinder, I hope you're happy. No, sieriously I wouldn't kill him. A little preview for next time in case it takes a while, We will see the entrance of a new character, the near death of others, and quite possibly something you never saw coming, but that may be in chapter eleven.**


	10. Family, Friends, & Another UnExpecded

**Chapter** **Ten**

**Family, Friends, & another Unexpected**

**A/N: here we will see the entrance of an original character. Please let me know what you think of her. She is not really a self-insert. She looks kind of like me, and her family and circumstances are based on mine, but her personality is different. Her hometown's name is a fabrication because I'm not telling you where I live. I may end up using some of last week's episode, Four Months Ago, as I see fit. Chuck is on in 3 minutes must dash!**

Emma Bailey is a normal American girl. Though she does well in school, and has her aspirations, she is the epitome of normalcy. She is of average height and has golden brown hair and eyes. She wears size 12 jeans and 8 ½ shoes. There is nothing extraordinary about Emma Bailey. Oh, except for that seeing through walls thing, that's definitely not normal. She never in her wildest dreams expected to be bestowed with this amazing gift. She never told anyone. She had no one to tell. When Emma first noticed her power, she prayed constantly for the next few days. She asked God to help her understand why she had this gift, what He wanted her to do with it, or if it was even from Him. She decided she would have to wait for God to show her what to do. After a few weeks, she got a letter from some people calling themselves the "Company." They said they could help people like her who had unusual abilities. She decided to go to their headquarters and see how they could help. Not so unfortunately, she was deterred by another "Sight." Only this time she saw through space to a street in Ireland. There she saw people doing strange things; abnormal things, things like those that she did. She gave it no second thoughts; she just went. She got on a plane and left her school in California without notifying a single soul. Emma Bailey was not an exceptional person, until now.

H H H H H H H H

Noah Bennett was unsociable on the flight to Ireland. When he got on the plane there was only one seat left next to a chattering college student. He was sure she meant well, but he wanted to throw her out the window. She asked where he was going, said she was going to visit friends, and generally drew too much attention from the surrounding Homo sapiens. He finally decided talking to her would be better than listening. He sensed she was nervous and that's why she was so voluble.

"Where did you say you were going?" Noah asked. The girl was quiet for a moment having not expected him to be vocal. Finally, she said,

"Cork, to visit friends. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm on a business trip. Not very exiting. You say you're going to Cork?"

"Yeah, have you been there?"

"No, just heard of it. How do you know your friends?"

"I met them at school in California. They called a couple of days ago and said they had some time off this week if I wanted to come for a visit." Noah fell silent again. "So what is your business?" the girl tried to get the conversation going again.

"Paper," he said shortly, "I sell paper. It's like I said, not very exiting."

"Well I hope you have some minor excitement before you go home."

"Thanks."

H H H H H H H H

Back in Cork, the mood was anomalous. Ricky seemed unwitting as to whom he was welcoming to the Wandering Rocks. That is until he saw the expression on Peter and Caitlin's faces. He decided it was his cue to leave the room and let Peter have his reunion. He nudged Caitlin as he headed to the kitchen.

"Come on sis," he said, "we have things to do." Caitlin followed his lead and went to check on the "prisoner." Nathan took a step forward, detaching himself from the group.

"Do you remember anything, Pete?" He asked.

"No," Peter said sadly, "Did you always call me Pete?"

"Yes, Mom didn't like it."

"I recognize you and Claire from the pictures, but I don't know any of them." He gestured toward the others. They each introduced themselves and said how they knew Peter, if they did. The reunion did not have the sentimental connotation some had come to hope for, but Peter found it very informative. As the evening wore on Caitlin brought hot food for the weary travelers. After noticing Molly's sleepiness, Caitlin offered to take the girl to her house to sleep. Matt and West went with them. Ricky stayed behind to guard the prisoner and keep Peter out of trouble. As the night wore on, the conversation never lagged. Peter heard his life story, plus some useless trivia, in about four hours. When Nathan concluded with flying Peter away from the city, every one was silent.

"So, no one knows where I was for four months?" Peter finally asked. Ricky brought everyone a cup of coffee.

"Well, you can't have been in that storage container," he said, sitting down, "I checked on our other guest. He's still out."

"Other guest?" Claire said with an air of nervousness in her voice.

"Oh, don't worry yourself about that. Another bash on the head and _he'll_ be out for four months."

"Who is he?" Mohinder asked.

"Some crazy guy who tried to blast my friend's brains out." Ricky showed them Peter's bloody shirt. Claire smiled to herself. She knew what it was like to need new clothes all of the time.

H H H H H H H H

Emma sat alone on the bus ride to Cork. She wondered what would happen when she found the flying people. She wondered if they would be able to help her or if they would want to hide their power. She decided to forget about it until she got there. She thought about her first impressions of Ireland. She was glad everyone spoke English because she was hopeless when it came to foreign languages. The countryside was just as beautiful as she had imagined. As she watched the rolling green hills go by, she was reminded of eastern Washington in the spring. Her hometown of Clarksville, Washington was surrounded by hills. Every spring she would remark on how it looked like Ireland. Now she saw for herself that she was right. With these thoughts pervading in her head, she fell asleep.

H H H H H H H H

Gabriel was intensely annoyed. _My name is Gabriel, isn't it?_ He thought. _Yes, I'm Gabriel until I get my power back, then I'll be Sylar again._ He continued babbling incoherently in his head, all the while trying to free his hands from the bonds, which so rudely encircled them. However, it seemed the harder he struggled, the more trapped Gabriel became. He quickly became frustrated and let out a cry of despair. He heard someone enter the room and tried to turn his head, but it hurt too much. He heard the man raise his arm.

"Don't!" Gabriel shouted, recoiling as much as he could.

"Why?" The Irish man asked, resting his 2x4 on Gabriel's shoulder

"I don't know. You have every reason to, but I can only ask."

"We'll let Peter decide what to do with you." With that, the man left the room, allowing Gabriel to maintain consciousness for the time being.

H H H H H H H H

When the bus stopped in Cork, Noah Bennett found a familiar face sleeping by a window. He shook her awake and was shocked by the brightness of her eyes. She had been sleeping for hours, but she was completely alert.

"What are you doing her, Mr. Paper Salesman?" She asked.

"Making sure you get off at your stop," he replied. Emma grabbed her backpack and stood.

"Well, thanks, but really, what are you doing here?"

"I don't really sell paper," he said as they stepped off the bus.

"What was your first clue?" she joked. "I knew that. People don't go to Ireland to sell paper. I'm Emma Bailey, and I'm not here to visit friends either."

"Noah Butler. I'm looking for someone here and it _is_ very complicated." Emma stood still on the sidewalk. She got a far away look in her eyes.

"Everyone's life is complicated; they just don't know it yet." Noah tried to understand what she meant, but her cryptic manner didn't change.

"Would you like to get breakfast?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Sure, I heard there's a great place called the Wandering Rocks. It's just around the corner."

**Chapter 11 is in the oven :) **


	11. A Climactic Crossroads

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Climactic Crossroads **

Gabriel stared at the wall, fuming. He did not like being at the mercy of anyone. _No,_ he thought, _that's Sylar. I don't care. They haven't killed me yet. That's good. _He tried once more to free himself to no avail. He let his head fall back and winced in pain. He would have a headache for a long time. The Irish man kept puttering about. Every once in awhile he would check Gabriel's wrists to make sure he was secure. Once Gabriel asked,

"What time is it?"

"Near mid-night," Ricky answered.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Not with psychopathic killers around." That was the end of that conversation. Later Gabriel posed another question.

"Why haven't you taken me to the police?"

"You have no idea who you've messed with, do you?" Ricky said. "You might call us the Irish mob." Gabriel raised his head. He was dying to ask how Peter got involved in _that_, but Ricky held up his hand.

"That's enough. If you don't go to sleep I'll help you," he said, eyeing his 2x4.

H H H H H H H H

Claire woke to the sound of drizzling water. She squinted as the sunlight came through the windows. All around her people were sleeping. The rain stopped almost immediately. Claire stood and stretched. Her neck ached from sleeping in a chair. She smiled at everyone else, knowing that they would feel worse because they were older and had slept longer. Mohinder was the first to fall asleep, then Nathan. Peter and Claire had talked awhile longer. Not about the past, but the present. People are so often concerned about the past and the future, but for about half an hour, no one cared about saving the world, saving money on car insurance, or any other kind of saving. Claire wandered around the pub, wondering how Peter came to be with these people. She thought about poking around in some of the side rooms, but squashed that idea when Ricky came out of one of them.

"Good morning," he threw in Claire's general direction.

"You're Ricky?" She asked, leaning against the bar.

"Yeah," he said, locking the door behind him.

"I'm Claire, Peter's niece. Is that where you keep your other guest?" He smiled

"It's nice to meet extended family."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we've kind of adopted Peter here, seeing as how he's in love with my sister and has joined our little gang."

"Your sister, Caitlin?"

"Yeah, she's quite a character isn't she? When she was little, she would bring home stray cats and dogs and beg our folks to keep them. She didn't have to do any begging to keep Peter. We all love him."

"He's not exactly the same as a dog, but I see what you mean. He seems to make everyone love him without really trying." Ricky looked at a clock on the wall.

"I need to call Caitlin. Then would you like to help me with breakfast?"

"Well, West is better at cooking, but I'll try."

H H H H H H H H

When Caitlin got the call from Ricky, everyone was all ready to go. When they all squeezed into her car, Molly asked why the steering wheel was on the wrong side. West endeavored to explain to her the differences in culture between the United States and Great Brittan. Caitlin started laughing, and Matt soon joined in. Molly smiled at West; the joke seemed lost on him.

"How come you can't fly us there?" Molly asked. West glared at her.

"I had enough trouble carrying the two of you here. No offense intended."

"None taken," Matt said from the front seat, "I know I'll never be a ballet dancer." That straw broke the camel's back. Everyone got a hilarious mental picture of Matt in a tutu and cracked up. They received annoyed stares from people as the car swerved back and forth due to Caitlin's bouts of hysteria.

H H H H H H H H

A crossroads is a turning point in any story. People meet and separate. Some lives change forever, some end, and some begin. Some love, some hate, and some remain static. Death makes some despair; life makes the same rejoice. Faces, familiar and unfamiliar make their appearance. Redemption seems so far to one, and close to another. Confusion reigns until soft-spoken words and something… Else, make everything right. Still, for some it takes time to see a positive change; for one it takes his life. The crossroads is coming. Lives _will_ be changed forever. The climax is only the beginning, however oxymoronic. At last, the rising action has begun. In life there is no denouement, the falling action is epilogued by more rising and climactic events. The story never ends. Yet, if there is any, this is the beginning of the end.

H H H H H H H H

The day seemed so beautiful when Caitlin's Volkswagen pulled up in front of the Wandering Rocks. Breakfast was almost ready and everyone thought to get some fresh air. Ricky made some joke about everyone having an affinity for sleeping in chairs. Matt and West started playing football in the street with West's sweatshirt, while Claire and Molly cheered them on. All and sundry wished each other a good morning and then, the unthinkable happened. Do you ever have that sick feeling that something terrible has just happened or worse, is going to happen and there's nothing you can do about it? Do you think, perhaps that if you had done one thing differently everything would be fine? Sometimes these moments are necessary to show us how impotent we are; how powerless. We learn that we have no control, we never did. We want to change the world; to save it. We cannot save anything. No one is anyone by themselves. They will soon learn. Those they love most cannot be saved by any rational means. Then the irrational means become the most credible and, to one, no longer irrational, but perfectly logical. Therefore, the prose follows.

H H H H H H H H

Gabriel had finally freed himself. After midnight, Ricky had not come back into the room, but Gabriel had not gone to sleep. He worked his wrists raw by rubbing the rope against the chair for several hours. About 7:30 in the morning he was almost done When Ricky came to check on him he pretended to sleep. At last, he was free. He opened his eyes and looked around. No one was in sight. He stretched his sore arms and made a face. His wrists were beginning to bleed. That could be problematic, but he took it all in stride. Most specifically, striding to the other room and cursing Irish 2x4s. He saw the gun on the counter and smiled, his headache forgotten. He saw the "super heroes" congregating outside, greeting one another and cavorting in the street. Their happiness was sickening. Here they were in a foreign land and finding that their friend and family member had lost all memory of them, but they were content. Gabriel had no prior association with contentment and it made him mad. He walked towards the door, fingering the clumsy weapon in his hands. Killing was so unpleasant when one had to be dependent on outside help, but that was all about to change. He opened the door and smelled the fresh morning air. Mohinder was the first to see him. He was on the other side of the "football" game watching Molly learning cheerleading moves. Gabriel raised his gun. Everyone else was facing away from him so it came as quite a shock when Mohinder screamed,

"Peter!" That was perfect for Gabriel because just then Peter turned affording him a clear target. He promptly emptied half of a clip into Peter's chest.

"I don't want to kill you just yet," he said and turned the gun on Mohinder. "You remember that virus?" he asked. Mohinder nodded. "And you can cure it?" he nodded again. "Good, let's not waste any time."

"What makes you think I would help you?" Mohinder was unmoved. Gabriel smiled.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm the one with the power here." He waved his gun in the air.

"Kill me then. I will never give you my blood." They locked eyes, neither faltering. Gabriel smiled again.

"So, that's how it's going to be." he fired. Everyone ducked, but it didn't matter. He was aiming for a low target.

**A/N: Finally, we will see where the past eleven chapters have been leading. Sorry if you don't like suspense. I realize that "epilogued" isn't a word, it just fit. Chapter 12 may put an end to the suspense, but I wouldn't bet on it.**


	12. Never What Was, Unkown What Will Be, Eni

**Chapter Twelve**

**Never What Was, Unknown What Will Be, Enigmatic What Is**

**A/N: Just incase someone gets freaked out I will say that any Christian facets of this story will be done tastefully and realistically. I believe that the show lends itself to this sort of a story. Any character that has made past references to God, like Hiro, the Haitian, or Monica, will continue to do so. My OC is a Christian and one character at fist will become one. There maybe more later, but it won't all happen at once. It never does. Merry _Christ_mas!!!**

For several seconds life felt as if it was going in slow motion. If he could have, Peter would have been kicking himself for letting his guard down. At that specific moment, however, no one was thinking about Peter. They all knew he could heal and those who did not couldn't care less. Nathan helped him to his feet, but when Peter followed his brother's stare, he saw the horrific circumstances that the stranger had caused. Mohinder Suresh was not dead as everyone had expected. Indeed, neither Sylar nor Gabriel would have accomplished anything by that. The only way to make Mohinder help him was by taking something important from him. That something was someone; Molly. Gabriel suspected that killing Matt might have been just as effective, but he wanted to be sure that everyone knew he would not hesitate to kill them. His efforts were proved quite pointless, however, as Peter regained his equanimity and zapped him. Molly was quite shocked for a split second. Then she felt nothing. If she had been aware, she would have noticed falling into Mohinder's arms and him crying silently. He felt like screaming, blowing something up, or shooting himself, but he did none of these. Instead, he did something he had never done before, some thing quite _irrational_. He prayed. He reasoned that if there was no God, Molly was dead, but if there was, He could save her. The hopelessness was overwhelming. No one spoke. Matt was the only one close enough to hear when Mohinder said,

"God, please save her," he began rocking back and forth, his eyes squeezed shut, "I cannot save her alone, help." Time stood still. There wasn't a dry eye to be seen. No one seemed to move. All was quiet until two people walked down the street. Most of the heroes ignore them, but Claire looked up.

"Dad!" she cried. Thinking she was speaking to him, Nathan looked up as well.

"He doesn't want to hurt you," Peter said suddenly. Everyone stared at him curiously. "West, he's just trying to help Claire."

"How do you know?" West asked warily.

"I read your minds. He's been worried about you, Claire." Claire looked at her adoptive father.

"I know," she said, "I don't have to read his mind to know he loves me." Noah looked about ready to cry, (which wouldn't have had much of an effect on the world) so Claire hugged him.

H H H H H H H H

No one paid much attention to Emma as she moved toward the recent tragedy. She had no idea what she was going to do, just like when she ran off to find super heroes, but it didn't matter. She wanted to help somehow. She knelt next to Mohinder and took Molly's hand. The scene made her sick to her stomach. _God, what am I doing here? I'll only make things worse, _she prayed. Then she looked at the broken man before her and, without knowing why, whispered,

"'Let not your heart be troubled,' 'I will never leave you nor forsake you'."1 Her face was wet, but she didn't care. She said more that neither of them could remember later, but what happened next was, without a doubt, miraculous. No one ever said differently because they couldn't explain it either. Mohinder placed his hand over the wound on Molly's forehead. He had no idea what that was supposed to accomplish, but God did. Molly remembrance of the event was the best description. Her first awareness was an extremely painful pressure on her head and then what felt like tightening. Then the pain was gone and she felt Mohinder's hand on her head. When she opened her eyes, she saw her "dads" and a young woman she didn't know.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were shot," Mohinder said smiling.

"I know that. Is there some reason you seem so thrilled?"

"You were dead," Matt said, "Obviously we're thrilled that you're not anymore." Molly smiled and stood up. She took note of the fact that Gabriel was parallel and unconscious and nodded with satisfaction.

"So, who was winning the football game?" She asked. Matt and West looked at each other and smiled.

"I think it's time for breakfast," Matt said.

H H H H H H H H

Inside the Wandering Rocks, everyone was enjoying their breakfast when Ricky inadvertently stumbled upon Emma.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

"Generally or specifically?" She replied, sipping coffee.

"Either… or both."

"Well, I was in California when I made the decision to come here. More idiosyncratically, I'm with him." She pointed at Noah, who was discussing Claire's choice of friends with Nathan.

"So, he adopted Peter's niece. How do you know him?"

"We met on the plane. I have no idea who Peter or his niece is."

"Why are you here?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions. No, really, I have this… thing. I can see through things, even space. I saw all of these people flying in and I thought I'd come and find them. How many different abilities are there?"

"I don't know. Peter can do a lot of things and it seems he got that from everyone else. I believe I heard him referred to as a sponge." Emma laughed at that. Then she remembered something.

"Oh, I'm Emma, by the way."

"Ricky, I don't have any weird power like the rest of them."

"Weird," Emma listened to the word, "never mind, if I spend the rest of my life trying to figure out exactly what everything means, I'll never get anything done. I think too much, and then I talk too much."

"You also use big words that no average human, who has the intelligence of pond scum, could possibly understand."

"Hmm? Oh, you mean 'idiosyncratically'. I just learned how to use that word."

"Not that this isn't fun," Ricky stood, "but I have to clean up. I'll have customers soon."

"Don't mind me, no one does. And personally I think the ones who do are loopy." Ricky suspected he might like this girl, but then again he liked most people, as long as they didn't try to steal his iPods.

H H H H H H H H

After breakfast, there was some sort of tiff about how they were to return to New York. Nathan and West assured everyone that they would not be making another flight, and there was some talk about not going back at all. One person wanted to go back to Costa Verde and another did _not_ want to. All of this was interrupted by the entrance of two customers. The Asian men looked around curiously.

"How can I help you?" Ricky asked, again not knowing the significance of these visitors. The shorter one spoke,

"I'm looking for someone. I tracked him here; my father's murderer."

**And you thought that was almost the end! Well this has alot more to go. I hope you stay on for the ride.**


	13. The Ones We Love Most

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Ones We Love Most**

**This chapter is kind of a recap of alot of stuff in the show, with my own twist :) **

"Hiro!" Nathan gasped.

"Flying man!" Hiro exclaimed. Nathan rolled his eyes. "And Peter!" Hiro was ecstatic.

"Who's this guy?" Matt asked.

"Hiro Nakamura," Nathan said, "what are you doing here?"

"I said, looking for my father's murderer."

"Adam, but why would he be here?"

"I don't mean to intrude," Peter said, "but how do I know him and who is this Adam?"

"He's the one that told you to save the cheerleader, and Adam; I don't think you know him. He was one of the first twelve people with powers." Hiro looked around curiously.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked.

"I don't remember anything except some guy locking me in a storage container and then waking up to find Ricky and his friends."

"What did the man look like?" Noah asked suddenly.

"He was tall, black; he didn't have any hair… I think."

"The Haitian," Noah seemed sure.

"Your friend who made people forget?" Claire asked.

"Yes, I think he may have done that to Peter."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Maybe I should call him and ask." Noah was serious.

"You mean you can just call him?"

"Yeah, well, we've been trying to take down the company, but we got a little side tracked." He glared at Mohinder, who was not paying attention to the turmoil around him.

"Well, are you going to?" Nathan asked.

"There's no need," they heard from the door. Ando jumped behind Hiro and Peter sent a bolt of lightning towards the intruder. However, the new company raised his hand and stopped the electricity from reaching more vital appendages. When the lightning stopped the man's hand healed itself.

"Peter," he said, "what was that?"

H H H H H H H H

Everyone was silent. Emma felt extremely out of the loop. She could only imagine how Peter must have felt.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"It's me," the stranger said, "Adam." Peter remained on guard.

"I don't know you."

"Yes you do. I helped you escape from the company, and then I saved your brother's life. Remember your brother?" Peter pulled the pictures out of his pocket. The one of him and Nathan was not like the others. It was bigger and folded in half. "You have to remember the one who means the most to you." Peter was beginning to feel something. He stared at the picture and then… he remembered everything that happened in the past four months and everything before. He remembered blowing up and taking Nathan to the hospital. He remembered waking up to find Elle zapping him. He remembered the months spent at the company, and meeting Adam. He remembered watching Nathan's burns heal right before his eyes.

"He did save you!" Peter exclaimed. He remembered everything and everyone. "Did you kill Hiro's father?" He finally asked.

"Yes," Adam replied, "he was the one who imprisoned me. He wanted to release the virus."

"It's a lie!" Hiro raised his sword. "My father would not do that."

"Believe what you will, Carp, it doesn't mater in the end. Could I have my sword back?"

"No it's mine. I got it from… um… well actually I stole it, but you should have died a long time ago."

"Excuse my interruption," everyone's attention was turned toward the corner of the room where was sitting a young woman, "But it seems to me that we have quite a bit of ambiguity going on here."

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

"That's our friend Emma," Ricky replied. Adam was taken aback.

"And who are you?"

"I own this place and Peter is my friend. Now if you don't want your head removed by the nice man with the sword, I suggest you leave." Adam glanced at Hiro, who had his sword ready.

"I'm just trying to save the world, and Peter was going to help me."

"I knew him four hundred years ago," Hiro said, "you can't trust him."

"Who can't we trust, Carp? I seem to recall you are the one who blew me up along with other unmentionable sins."

"You joined Whitebeard!"

"After you betrayed me!"

"I made a mistake that you refused to forgive. You were supposed to be a hero!"

"I'm trying, but you keep getting in the way."

"Why do you need me?" Peter asked suddenly.

"Only someone with your power can get the information we need."

"What is that?"

"The location of the virus and you're the only one who could get into their vaults."

"How would I get the location?"

"Victoria Pratt." Matt raised his eyebrows.

"The one Angela Petrelli doesn't want you to find?" He asked

"Angela is a little late; I already know where she is."

"You sent my dad to kill her and Bob."

"Who's your dad?"

"Maury Parkman."

"Oh, him, how is he by the way?"

"Asleep."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. This is all secondary we have to stop them from releasing the virus."

"You tried to kill my mother?" Peter was incredulous.

"She was terrified of him," Matt said, "as little as I trust her; I don't think we should listen to him." Peter then remembered a simple solution. He began reading Adam's mind, unbeknownst to the would-be hero. _Release virus, save the world, the strong survive._

"He wants to release the virus," Peter said.

"What?"

"I read your mind, 'the strong survive'.'

"Look at it this way, when God didn't like what He had he sent a flood. Those who are left can build a better world."

"You're not God!" Hiro said.

"Amen!" Emma said from her corner. Everyone stared at her. "What? He's not."

"In the future after the virus is released 93 percent of the world's population is dead." Peter said.

"A necessary loss," Adam shrugged.

"Including Nathan." Peter seemed to be remembering something he didn't like, "I've seen it Adam, and I'm not going to help you do that."

"I'll have to go on without you then." Adam turned towards the door.

"Wait!" someone called. "Don't leave me with them!" Then Adam saw a man lying on the floor, trying to get up. Peter was about to zap him, but Adam beat him to it. Before anyone knew what was happening Adam stole the Kensei sword and jumped over one of the tables. Ricky took a blow to the back as Adam landed and grabbed Sylar by the arm. He then made his escape with the virus-infected man, but no one was worried about that.

"Mohinder, you have to heal him!" Molly said standing over Ricky's lifeless body.

"What?" Mohinder said.

"You healed me, now hurry up!" Mohinder did as he was ordered and knelt beside Ricky.

"What do I do?"

"You're the scientist," Molly said crossing her arms. Mohinder placed his hand in the middle of Ricky's back. Almost immediately, the bloody gash healed and Ricky began breathing again. Caitlin almost fainted from the surprise of seeing her brother die and come back to life. Then someone else came through the door.

"Peter!" she said, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Elle?!"

**Well, I hope you're happy, two chapters in two days. I guess I'm feeling Christmasy, and the whole school getting out thing just makes me happy. Merry Christmas and happy New Year!**


	14. Leaving & Soliloquy

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Leaving & Soliloquy **

**A/N: thanks so much for all of your faithful reviewage. the story actually has a plot now! Merry Christmas!**

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked Elle. She stared at him through her eyelashes.

"I could ask you the same question," she said, in that sweet voice of hers.

"Do you know her, Pete?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, it's coming back to me," Peter said. Elle smiled.

"We've been worried about you," she said.

"You mean worried about me stopping you." Elle was taken aback.

"What are you talking about?"

"She doesn't know," Noah said.

"Know what?!" Elle was getting frustrated, not a good thing.

"Your father is trying to find all of the 'evolved humans' to do tests on them and generally make them not normal. He refuses to destroy the virus."

"That's not true; he's trying to stop them from hurting people."

"I'm sure you believe that, but what about the virus?"

"I don't know about any virus."

"It doesn't matter," Peter interrupted, "we have to get to it before Adam and Sylar. If he heals Sylar, he won't need me anymore. Where did you say they were going?"

"They have to find Victoria Pratt," Matt said, "I can take you to her."

"How do you know where she is?" Nathan asked.

"Your mother told me." Matt gave Nathan a you-don't-want-to-know look.

"Well," Peter said, "let's go find her."

"I'll go with you," Hiro said.

"Umm… that might make flying a little slower—"

"Not if I go with you," Nathan said.

"Great, let's go."

"Wait Peter," Caitlin said, "I want to go with you."

"No, stay here with your brother, that way neither of us has to worry about you."

"But, I'll worry.

"Don't, we'll be back soon."

H H H H H H H H H

After Peter, Nathan, Hiro, and Matt left, Ricky enlisted the younger heroes to help him wash the dishes. Mohinder did his best to avoid Noah, but the pub was not large enough nor were there enough people to make the environment contusive to avoidance. Thankfully, Noah did not want to talk about the company.

"So, you're one of them now?" he asked. Mohinder gave him a curious look.

"Do you always have this 'us and them' mentality?"

"Yes, it's developed over many years of knowing I'm less evolved."

"I do not think it is evolution." Mohinder stared out the window.

"What is it then?"

"I do not know. Some people think science can explain everything; some people are wrong."

"What makes you say that?" Noah crossed his arms and tried to find at what Mohinder was staring.

"I've been around these people for a long time. If it were just a genetic advancement, my… power would have manifested itself before now. I do not know what is going on, but there is something more happening that we cannot see."

"I don't think this is a good time for analytical thinking. You just brought two people back from the dead; perhaps that is affecting your thought process." Mohinder turned and looked Noah in the eye.

"My mind has never been clearer… and… I have to go talk to her."

"Wha—" Noah was quite surprised when Mohinder walked away from him as if he wasn't there.

H H H H H H H H

It was times like this when Adam wished he could fly or stop time. Healing was good, but not very useful when no one was trying to kill him. When he was sure he was far enough away and no one was following him, he dropped the sick man in an alley. Gabriel opened his eyes. He began to think either he had a concussion or he was getting sicker.

"What's wrong with you?" Adam asked.

"I'm suffering from 'Evil-Irish-man-with-2x4-disease', but otherwise I have the Shanti Virus."

"What is your power?"

"I have a lot of power."

"Are you like Peter?" Gabriel laughed.

"No, not really, I have to take a person's brain to get their power. To date I can move things with my mind, I understand how things work… there's more I can't remember at the moment." Adam pulled something out of his pocket.

"I'm going to heal you and in exchange you will help me get the virus."

"What if I get infected again when you release it?"

"It doesn't matter; I can just heal you again."

"Oh, good, does your cure do anything for headaches?"

"It heals everything." Adam shoved a needle into his arm and filled it with blood. He then grabbed Gabriel's arm. "Hold still." Gabriel did as he was told. When Adam was finished, he asked,

"How long will it take?"

"Less than a minute." Gabriel waited a few seconds then stretched out his hand and focused on a discarded can. After a couple of tries, it flew to his hand.

"I'm back," he said.

"You've probably heard I'm Adam, who are you?"

"My name is… Sylar."

H H H H H H H H

Emma had the feeling that everyone was wondering who she was, but hadn't thought it important enough to ask. Of course, this was not true, but she always seemed to think she was invisible. In reality, her recent out of character behavior had quite intimidated everyone but Ricky and Noah. Before she discovered this new gift, she would never have jumped on an airplane and flown around the world on a whim. She had begun making split second decisions that would change the rest of her life. She had forgotten entirely what she wanted to be "when she grew up" and now had strange notions of saving the world. It was insane and she loved it. She recalled once hearing that God called some to great adventures. She had never considered that for herself before. Emma always thought that she would graduate college, get a job, and maybe even get married and have a family. Now these were the last things on her mind. She stared out the window, trying to figure out what exactly she thought she was doing. She concluded that she had gone quite off the deep end and now there was no going back.

"Foolishness," she said.

"What?" She looked up to see the man to whom she had whispered her recollections of John, earlier that day.

"The wisdom of God is foolishness to man," she said. He gave her a curious stare. She held out her hand. "I'm Emma Bailey and I'm a college student."

"I'm Mohinder Suresh and I'm a geneticist… technically," he said shaking her hand and sitting down across the table from her.

"If you're technically a geneticist then what are you in reality?"

"Clinically insane." Emma laughed. "That was not meant to be funny."

"I'm sorry, but I was just thinking the same thing about myself."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm generally a thoughtful person, but the other day I saw through space and decided to leave school, _on finals week_, to find a bunch of people I don't know in hopes that they might understand what's happening to me. There's a run-on for you." Mohinder smiled.

"What exactly do you do?"

"Well… I can see… through things. Like your head," she pointed at his fore head, "I can see your brain and even those little synapse things."

"Can you tell what someone is thinking?"

"Not until I get a degree in Neurology. I _was_ studying graphic art."

"Some people think artists are weird and scientists are disconnected with reality. That has not proved true today."

"I don't know about that, I'm pretty weird, but you're right. I think it's all a matter of perspective."

"You know, your soliloquy almost made me forget why I came over here."

"You have to have a reason? Oh, yes, Emma not everyone soliloquizes as a pastime like you do." Mohinder laughed out loud.

"Yes, you are right about that. I have a few questions."

H H H H H H H H

Claire had just put away her last dish, when she turned away from the shelf and came face to face with a young Asian man.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Claire gave him a curious look. "Do you want to put that away?" she gestured toward the large pot in his hands. He nodded and Claire stepped out of his way. He put the pot on the top shelf and turned.

"I'm Ando," he said, holding out his hand.

"Claire," she replied taking the offered hand. "Where did you come from?" They started toward the front of the pub.

"I came with Hiro," Ando put emphasis on the word "Hiro."

"Oh, yeah," Claire glanced up and saw Noah standing by a window. He gave her a meaningful look. "I guess I should be more observant. Um… will you excuse me?" Ando nodded. Claire smiled and crossed the room. Her smile faded with every step closer to Noah. When he felt her presence, he said without looking at her,

"We need to talk."

"Don't I know it," Claire crossed her arms and leaned against the wall on the other side of the window. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you, I should have remembered what you did to protect me. I just didn't think I needed it."

"No, Claire, _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. You have had to deal with so much more than any teenager should. I didn't want you to worry. I should have known you would suspect something was up. And this friend of yours… I remember him. I'm not proud of what I've done. It took seeing your power to make me quit the company. They're still a danger to all of you. You're not so different… or maybe different in a good way. You all want to save the world, while I'm trying to make you normal," Noah turned and faced Claire, "I can't change you. You're all heroes. Sometimes I wish I could be like you." Claire stepped forward and put her hand on his arm.

"You are a hero, dad. You're right up there with Peter on my list."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing for me to forgive. Maybe you should ask West." Noah hugged his daughter.

"I will."


	15. Souls are Fragile Things

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Souls Are Fragile Things**

**A/N: Thanks for reading _and_ reviewing! Merry Christmas!**

When Victoria Pratt woke that morning she had no idea what was about to happen, but the sinking sensation that she was about to die gave her the suspicion with which our heroes were so coldly greeted.

"We don't want to hurt you," Peter said when faced with the woman's shotgun. "We're trying to stop Adam Monroe from releasing the Shanti virus."

"Who are you," she asked, still wary, "Why do you all look so familiar?"

"You probably knew our parents," Nathan said.

"Yeah," she came to the realization, "You two are Petrellis, and you're Maury Parkman's boy." She shot Hiro a questioning glance, but kept the gun on Peter. "You don't look like your father."

"He always said I looked more like my mother," Hiro clarified.

"Excuse me," Nathan stepped forward. Victoria turned the gun on him. Peter shielded his brother.

"Calm down," he said, and nodded to Nathan.

"We're kind of in a hurry," Nathan continued, "Adam has a man named Sylar with him. If he heals him, Sylar can do almost anything.

"_Almost,_" Peter said.

"He would not hesitate to kill you, in fact, you should come with us."

"Can we carry that many people?"

"You can. I've had enough of this multiple passenger thing."

"Ahem!" Nathan and Peter drew their attention back to Victoria. "Why should I trust you?"

"We can get any information we want from you," Matt said, "we don't need you, you need us. If you want to live I suggest you come with us."

"Are you threatening me now?"

"No, but he is!" Matt drew his gun and fired several times at something behind her. Victoria spun around and saw Adam duck behind her house.

"We have to go!" Peter said. "You don't have a choice." Nathan and Matt were already flying. "Come on, Hiro!" Hiro jumped on Peter's back. _Come with us!_ Peter thought. It worked and they were on their way. "Where to?" Peter asked.

"Odessa."

H H H H H H H H

Adam cursed.

"We'll never catch them now!" He said. Sylar's mind was ticking again. "What's wrong with you?" Sylar smiled.

"I have a plan." All of the sudden they raised up off the ground

"How are you doing this?"

"I told you: I can move things with my mind."

"Will you be able to keep us up?"

"I think so," He sped up their flight, "I just have to stay concentrated."

"Don't let them see you."

"Right… wait, I can hear them!"

"How?"

"Another one of those powers I picked up. They're going to Odessa."

"Aha, Primatech Paper."

H H H H H H H H

Peter glanced behind him, but Hiro's head blocked his vision.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"I thought I heard something," Peter replied.

"We should hurry." Victoria looked worried.

"I think you're right." A cloud away, Nathan smiled and glanced at Peter.

"There's no speed limit up here," he said.

"But we must consider our passengers," Peter responded.

"Well, if we're going too fast, Hiro can pull on your ears."

"Hey!" Peter closed the gap between them and rammed into Nathan's shoulder, causing him to spin.

"Careful! I'm carrying a wide load!"

"Hey!" Matt was offended this time. Nathan shrugged.

"Politicians are not known for being brutally honest. This is quite refreshing."

"Couldn't you be brutally honest about illegal immigration or something?"

"Yeah, like the Canadians are invading. No, I have to make it personal; it's a Petrelli tradition."

"He's right," Peter said, "everything is personal to them."

"Them?" Nathan was amused. "I guess you're right; the only thing that connects you to us is blood. And blood is not very important in the grand scheme of things."

"It is very important to me!" Hiro said, not understanding the conversation.

"That's because you can die," Peter said.

"You can't?" Victoria asked. "Good thing the gun was aimed at your head."

"Is that right? You don't think you might have regretted it just a little."

"Well… maybe a little."

"Just be glad we didn't leave you there for Adam to complete his vendetta."

"Well, thank you, now speed up." Peter and Nathan gladly acquiesced.

H H H H H H H H

At a table in the Wandering Rocks, West was teaching Ando how to play table football. He finally convinced Ando that he couldn't flick the napkin so hard when Noah and Claire interrupted.

"May I speak with you?" Noah asked. Strangely, West did not feel the threat he had before.

"Sure," he said, "Claire can you play?"

"Yeah, but I'm not very good," she replied. West leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"Neither is he." Claire smiled and sat down.

"Ok, I'm the Dallas, Cowboys and you're the Seattle, Seahawks." Ando seemed quite concerned about that.

H H H H H H H H

In another corner of the pub, Emma was on top of the world. She had just witnessed a soul being saved for the first time. It was not at all like she had expected. Mohinder was ready. She just had to tell him what to do. It was almost as if he already knew. He had no background, so Emma wondered if it might have been a divine intervention. Later she was sure that it was. Everything was beginning to make sense. _This is what You wanted me here for,_ she thought, smiling_, I suppose I should just stop complaining and let You drive. _

"Emma?" She was brought out of her reverie by his voice.

"I was just thinking," she said, "how incredulous I've been. If I hadn't come, what would you have done?"

"Driven myself crazier." She laughed.

"I guess you would have found out eventually, but you never know if you would have found out right. Maybe I give myself too much credit. God knew what He was doing."

H H H H H H H H

When they came back to the table, Noah and West were laughing like old friends.

"You just have one problem," Noah was saying, "Claire has two dads and one boyfriend. You are quite out numbered."

"Dad!" Claire interrupted, "That's not very nice. Now stand aside I need backup. The Seahawks are beating us soundly, and we must get to the super bowl this year." West and Noah pulled up chairs and decided that they would form teams. By the end of the day, the Cowboys consisted of Claire, West, Molly, and Ricky, and the Seahawks were Ando, Noah, Caitlin, and Emma. Mohinder was sincerely trying to be the referee, but like most people who are not American males, he could not make sense of any of the rules. They thoroughly enjoyed themselves though. West was the only one who knew the rules anyway. In the end the Seahawks won by popular vote. West thought they cheated, but the ref was adamant that the Seahawks were definitely going to the super bowl, and there was nothing he could do about it.

After lunch, Emma volunteered Mohinder and herself to wash dishes.

"As long as I'm being out of character," she said, "I might as well do something useful." When they were halfway finished, Mohinder asked,

"What do we do now?" Emma looked at him questioningly.

"We finish the dishes."

"No, I mean now that I am different. How do you know what God wants?" Emma smiled.

"He kind of spells it out for us. It's not all that confusing. I'll show you when we're done, but mostly we just obey His commands."

"Which are?"

"Well, there are 10 very important ones."

"Yes," Ricky came up behind them, "apparently there are, but according to some priest somewhere, you can do whatever you want as long as you confess."

"Well, that's not true. If you do whatever you want and rely on God's promise to forgive, you don't really believe. Are you catholic?"

"No, I was, I'm not really a follower of tradition."

"I love traditions, but not more than I want to be in God's will. People do things because they're traditional, but they don't consider why. I like to know why the tradition is important."

"So, what do you believe about God?"

"That is the best question you could possibly ask." Emma was hopeful for Ricky, but by the end of their conversation, he still wanted nothing to do with "organized religion," as he put it. Emma stayed hopeful, though. God _has_ done more miraculous things.

**A/N: I will be submiting a new story you might be interested in, about what happens after powerless. Check it out and Review!**


	16. All's Well that Ends Well

**Chapter Sixteen**

"**All's Well that Ends Well"**

**A/N: I decided to finish this story and save the rest of it for a sequel. I have a lot of ideas about how I want it to go, but I haven't exactly decided. There will be one more chapter after this about upcoming stuff. Thanks so much for all the great reviews!**

Everyone met in New York a few days later. Peter told their story, with multiple interruptions from Nathan, because Peter wasn't a very good storyteller. Adam and Sylar had caught up with them in Odessa and there was a bit of a delay. Hiro took care of Adam and Peter almost got Sylar, but he got away. Nathan revealed his secret in a press conference and now everyone had decided to lay low for a while. Claire, Molly, and West started school again. Sandra and Lyle Bennet moved to New York and Claire divided her time between two families. Peter and Caitlin planed their wedding, much to everyone's surprise and delight. Emma lived with the Bennets for about a month, when she finally decided to take a trip home to explain things to her parents. Peter and Mohinder decided to go with her. Little did any of them know what would be waiting when they got there, and in the months and years following. The only thing left to say is that Mr. Muggles adjusted well to his new home and never ate scrambled eggs again, much to everyone's liking.

The End

Fin


	17. Next

**Chapter Seventeen**

"**Next"**

First, I would like to thank all of my readers; this has been so much fun with all of you. I would name you all, but there are too many.

Second, I would like to say a great big hooray!! I actually finished a story!! Woohoo!!

Third, I would like to give you a taste of what may be coming next. I have already decided that characters will be developing their abilities more. Nathan will fall in love with an original character named Angie Brady, and she will find the truth behind Angela Petrelli's weirdness. She has no abilities. Mohinder will get into more near death situations. More about Emma's past will be known. Sylar and Adam come back and cause trouble. Heidi dies. Janice comes to New York. The heroes start a new organization to help people with special abilities and counteract the company. Let me know what you like and what you want to see in the sequel. I need some more ideas; I have a beginning and middle, but no end. So, let me know in a review or private message.

Fourth, I will be going back, editing the previous chapters, and reposting. If you want to review them, just send me a PM, or post your review on a chapter that doesn't have one. Just tell me which chapter it's for. I will try to reply to all new reviews.

Special thanks to: marinawings for reviewing almost every chapter, my sister for annoying me while I typed, it was fun, my best friend, for reading some of this story even though you won't watch Heroes, Nathanael, for talking about Heroes with me on Wednesday nights all last spring and fall, The Bexican, for actually watching Heroes and liking it, all my reviewers, I love you, have cookies… and everyone I missed!!

Last, but not least, please check out my other Heroes stories if you haven't already. Some of them are better than this one, in my mind anyway.

Thanks for reading, see you next time!


End file.
